Talk:Amiti
The rest of the fandom romanizes the name as the (much more name like) Harmony. We should move the page. --Deuxhero 17:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :While I'd suppose so, let's hope this doesn't cause the page to start getting moved around repeatedly as the fandom starts disagreeing and putting several different romanizations... I think ultimately the page will end up at whatever this character's page on this site is when the character is revealed, where the romanized name is part of the URL. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Since the katakana is rendered Harumaani, perhaps we should just put it there until we learn it's real name, as opposed to just guessing. Are You Serious 05:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) SEX! Can we PLEASE have a straght awnser on what sex all of these characters are Worldwarz2 Rief: Boy. Karis: Girl. Harumani: Boy. Mathew: Boy. Tyrel: Boy. Stella: Girl. Himi: Girl. Spade: Boy. Heart: Girl. Kraden: Thing. I think we may assume that he's a Mercury Adept. He has blue hair and last character will be an Earth Elemant Adept - look at her wand, it's got a leafs - so we have 2 Fire (Eoleo, Tyrell), 2 Earth (Mattew, girl), 2 Wind (Karis, Stella) and 1 Water (Rief). Harmony must be an Mercury Adept. Some stuff Harmani joins at level 14, (after completing the dungeon located in... Ayatayu?- can't read the name, but it appears to be his hometown) he is the second mercury adept (and fifth member of the party), and comes with 3 mercury djinni... Equippable weapons include swords, *some* staves (one I have can be equipped, another one can't be) and while I haven't tried bows, it is notable that he can NOT equip axes (or at least, not the one I tried), meaning his infobox is incorrect. Slax01 20:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Level 14? That means we don't have to wait long for him.Anything else you've discovered? 21:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC)# His starting Class is みずのせんし (Water Warrior?), two Mercury Djinn turn him into an アクアマスター(Aqua Master?) and four Mercury Djinn turn him into a アクアロード(Aqua Lord). Felurian 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He's a Mage. He can equip Light Blades, Staves, Bows, and lighter armour equipment. He cannot wear Helmets or Heavy armour, wearing robes, clothing, circlets and the like. Harumani is better described as a Mage-style character to be quite honest. DarkHeroRaven 16:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Age...? In the game, it is said that the events that happened right around Amiti's birth took place twenty years before, so why is it listed that he's 16? And Alex isn't really the type of guy who sticks around for very long, if you get what I mean, so I am also confused. He can't possibly have stuck around for four years, he would have solved the puzzle of the well loong, long before. He's too smart. THESE CHRONOLOGICAL TIMELINES CONFUSE MY ALREADY FUZZY HEAD. TT_TT 03:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hotaru ::That's why I have strong doubts Alex is Amiti's "Father". Tret calls everyone present when he sees Matthew and co. "Descendants of the Warriors of Vale". Alex was NOT a Warrior of Vale. Also, Amiti looks similar to Piers, as well as has Piers' type of Psynergy. Despite not really knowing all of Alex's Psynergies, (besides Geyser) I feel strongly he's Piers' son. Piers could have left to his whole Lemurian Age thing. All I can really say is the 4th may have these answers, or more questions. 22:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC)